


Flirting With...

by Branch



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Exhibitionism, Kink, M/M, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-26 19:31:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3862021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Branch/pseuds/Branch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imayoshi may have a bit of an exhibitionist streak, and Kasamatsu may be incapable of turning down a challenge, and this may eventually get them both in trouble. They should probably stop--but maybe not just yet. <span class="summary-meta">Porn, I-4</span></p>

<p></p><blockquote class="teaser">
  <p>Imayoshi Shouichi was enjoying himself.</p>
  <p>
  So was his current partner, to judge by the sounds Kasamatsu was making, and Shouichi leaned closer, pressing Kasamatsu more firmly up against the wall to purr in his ear, “Careful, now.  You don’t want anyone looking down here, do you?”</p>
  <p>
  Kasamatsu pushed him back far enough to glare at him in the dimness of the arena service hall they were currently taking advantage of.  “Like you’d care,” he hissed.  “You <em>like</em> doing this practically in public.”</p>
</blockquote>
            </blockquote>





	Flirting With...

Imayoshi Shouichi was enjoying himself.

So was his current partner, to judge by the sounds Kasamatsu was making, and Shouichi leaned closer, pressing Kasamatsu more firmly up against the wall to purr in his ear, “Careful, now.  You don’t want anyone looking down here, do you?”

Kasamatsu pushed him back far enough to glare at him in the dimness of the arena service hall they were currently taking advantage of.  “Like you’d care,” he hissed.  “You _like_ doing this practically in public.”

Shouichi smiled charmingly at his favorite rival, mostly to hear the way it made Kasamatsu growl.  “So do you,” he pointed out, sliding a hand down to cup Kasamatsu’s cock, which was very definitely hard by now.  Kasamatsu bucked into his hand with a stifled gasp before catching his breath.

"I," he told Shouichi in a dire, if very hushed, tone, "need to learn to duck faster every time I see you off the damn court."  

Of course, he immediately undercut the pronouncement by tangling his fingers back in Shouichi’s hair and pulling him down to another kiss, hot and fierce.  Shouichi laughed into his mouth; he loved playing with Kasamatsu, both on the court and off.  “So what,” he murmured against Kasamatsu’s mouth, “would you think if I turned you around and fucked you just like this?”

"I’d think you were dreaming."  Kasamatsu’s voice was amazingly dry for a whisper.  There was a glint in his eyes, though, one Shouichi recognized, and a grin curled his lips as he waited for the next part.  "If you wanted to put that mouth of yours to another use, though, I might just let you."

Shouichi laughed at that challenge.  He loved how sharp Kasamatsu’s edges could get, and how subtle they could be.  “That might be fun, yeah.”  He slid down to his knees on the dusty tile floor, grinning up at Kasamatsu as he hooked his fingers in Kasamatsu’s waistband and pulled it down.  “Let’s find out.  And see how quiet you can be while I'm making that 'better use' of my mouth.”

Kasamatsu’s eyes on him turned hot and dark, and he slid his fingers through Shouichi’s hair, tugging him closer.  “Yeah, let’s.”

Shouichi wrapped his mouth around Kasamatsu’s cock and purred a bit at the very satisfying way he moaned.  That was a good start, and so was the way Kasamatsu’s fingers tightened in his hair.  He sucked hard, reaching up to pin Kasamatsu’s hips to the wall when they bucked forward.

"You are such a bastard," Kasamatsu gasped.  "I don’t know why I keep agreeing to this."

Shouichi’s brows rose and he drew back long enough to murmur, “What, really?”

Kasamatsu bared his teeth, laughing low and breathless.  “Well, maybe I do.”  

Shouichi smiled back, sharp, and let Kasamatsu pull him back in, sucking down the thickness of his cock and humming around it.  He liked it when Kasamatsu admitted just how wicked his edge could be.

He also liked the sounds Kasamatsu was making, husky and low, louder whenever Shouichi tongued him, but then caught back at once.  It was hot, hearing how conscious Kasamatsu was that they were in a public place, that this might be a service hall but it wasn’t that far from the changing rooms teams had been assigned, thinking about what they would look like if anyone happened to pass by and glance down this side hall.

Kasamatsu was starting to arch taut under his hands when Shouichi heard footsteps.

Kasamatsu’s fingers tightened in his hair, and his moan had a desperate edge.  He was too close to hold back now.  Maybe he didn’t even want to.  Shouichi sucked on him harder, fingers digging into the lean muscle of Kasamatsu’s thighs, and Kasamatsu shuddered against the wall, making hoarse, stifled sounds as he came.  Shouichi licked at him, half his attention on the footsteps tapping and scuffing down the hall.  Closer.  

Past the service hall they were in.

Shouichi closed his eyes and let himself feel the hot thrill of how close they were to being seen, being discovered like this, let it run through him and pull him right down after Kasamatsu.  He clutched Kasamatsu’s thighs, swaying against him as heat wrung him out hard, pulsing through him sweet and wild.  When it finally ebbed again, he leaned his forehead against Kasamatsu’s hip, panting.

Kasamatsu’s fingers combed through Shouichi's hair and he murmured, “Pervert.”  There was a laugh under the softness of his voice, though, and Shouichi looked up to flash him a smirk.  They both knew Kasamatsu didn’t actually have any room to talk.

"So."  He levered himself back to his feet.  "Think that’ll take the edge off until we actually play tomorrow?"

Kasamatsu pulled his pants back up and stretched against the wall, lazy and satisfied.  “I suppose so.  Probably.”  He laughed at the mock-indignant look Shouichi gave him and leaned in to nip at Shouichi’s lower lip.  “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Shouichi caught him close for long enough to kiss him, hot and intent; a teaser for the next day.  “Until then.”

He stored away the flash of Kasamatsu’s eyes to tide him over until they could meet on the court.

And maybe after.

**End**


End file.
